I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Sequel to Shut Up and Kiss Me. Clark and Lois enjoy their relationship at the town BBQ that Mrs. Kent is throwing. R&R. ENJOY!


**I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me**

Lois POV

I don't know when it happened, hell I don't even know how it happened, but I fell for the Boy Scout farm boy. I fell hard for Clark Kent. Of all the people in this world, I fall for him. Even though we make for an odd couple, with all the bickering we do, I don't think I could have fallen for someone better. He's sweet, caring, loyal, protective, not afraid to talk back to me, and let's not forget that he's not exactly an eye sore.

I still can't believe Clark and I had our first kiss two months ago. _Without thinking he pulled her head down and gave her chaste, but sweet kiss. Lois pulled away in shock and looked down at him confused. "I'm sorry Lois. I don't know what came over me." he apologized. She smirked at the apology. "Clark, shut up and kiss me." she demanded and he did just that. _We've been dating ever since, and we're still going strong. I smiled slightly at the thought.

3rd Person POV

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clark asked as he approached her.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny, Smallville." She turned to him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"How much more?" he asked returning the playful look. She shrugged stepping closer to him with a smile on her face. He slid his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He slowly leaned down and connected his lips with her own. It was a slow and sweet kiss and after a few seconds Clark pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. "Is that worth more than a penny?" he asked softly with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's more than a penny but still not enough for a peak into my thoughts." She said smirking at him. His smile only grew as he leaned down to give her another slow kiss.

"So?" he asked when he pulled away again.

"I was thinking about our first kiss," she admitted, blushing slightly, "and how we've been together for two month now."

He chuckled lightly at her embarrassment and gave her forehead a lingering kiss and she closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin. "Yeah, who would've thought we would make it this long without killing each other?" he joked with a small smile, "but I'm glad we did." He admitted looking straight into her eyes.

"Well, aren't you just a big softy?" she joked pinching his cheeks lightly.

"You're becoming quite the softy yourself, Lois." He pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, and I blame you for that." She smiled back at him. She gave an annoyed sigh when she saw the time on her watch, "I better get going if I want to be ready in time for your 4th of July party." He pouted at her words and she couldn't help but smile and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So I'll pick you up from the Talon at 4:30?" he asked as he walked Lois to her car, and she nodded in agreement. "Do you know if Chloe and Jimmy are still coming?"

"Yeah, they'll be coming a little late. Jimmy has to work and they'll be coming from their apartment in the city." When they reached her car, she turned around and gave him a goodbye kiss. "See you later, Smallville." He smiled at the nickname and waved as she drove off.

It was 4:47 when Clark arrived at the Talon and knocked on the upstairs apartment. After a moment Lois opened the door and admired his red shirt that hugged the muscles it was covering. He also wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white and blue flannel-patterned zip-up hoody that Lois got him because it was a "stylish alternative to his usual farm boy wardrobe".

Clark's jaw dropped slightly when he saw her standing in front of him wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and her hands were holding the strings of her red bikini top around her neck. She smirked at him when she noticed him gawking at her. "Enjoying the view, Smallville?" he nodded absentmindedly at her question which made her laugh as she turned her back to him. "Can you tie this for me?"

"Oh…um…sure." Clark replied, shaking himself from his trance. He could feel the shiver run down her spine as his fingers brushed against the back of her neck. When he finished tying the strings together he slowly slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips and gently pulled her back into his chest. "Are you ready to go?" he asked placing a kiss on her shoulder before nuzzling her neck.

"I think so, but I don't really want to go now. I'd rather stay here, like this." She explained and felt him smile into her neck.

He placed a chaste kiss behind her ear before whispering, "I don't think my mom would like it if we ditched her party." She unwillingly slipped out of his embrace and walked over to her bed.

"You are such a party pooper, you know that?" she wined as she slipped on a white tank-top and grabbed her bag. "Let's go, Smallville." She said walking back toward him and they drove back to the Kent farm where the party had started without them.

"What took you guys so long? I was beginning to think you weren't coming at all." Mrs. Kent said walking up to the couple as they exited the truck. "Hi Lois, it's good to see you again." She greeted her with a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. K. How's Washington been treating you?" Lois asked, returning the hug.

"It's so cut-throat there, it's nice to come back home and relax."

"Only you would consider throwing a 4th of July party for the whole town as relaxing." Lois joked, making Mrs. Kent laugh.

"Well I hope you enjoy the party sweetheart. See you two later." Mrs. Kent disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you hungry?" Clark asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the house.

"No, I'm good for now."

A few hours later the party was in full swing. Chloe and Jimmy had arrived and were taking a break from dancing. They were by the punch bowl watching Clark and Lois in the middle of the dance floor with a handful of other couples, dancing to a slow song. Lois had her arms wrapped around Clark's neck and her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Clark had his arms wrapped around her waist and his thumb was delicately tracing meaningless shapes on her lower back. He softly dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair. She slowly lifts her head, looking at him slightly shocked.

"What did you just say?" she asked hopefully.

"I love you." He repeated with more conviction. She smiled brightly at him.

"I love you too." Their smiles were so bright they could light up the dimly lit barn. She stood up on her toes and kissed him passionately.

"I swear I'm in heaven when you kiss me like that." He said when they broke apart. She laughed at the comment and snuggled back into his chest for the remainder of the song.


End file.
